


Renewal - Lost in Life ficlet

by cunningdeb



Series: Lost in Life [4]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Kris Allen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kris finally go on their New Year’s vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewal - Lost in Life ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last verse ficlet until the sequel begins. Enjoy the love because the angst will return. Look out for "Life After Love"

Into the crystalline sky cries rang out, shattering the peaceful calm and sending flocks of exotic birds into the air. Beneath the gently waving palm trees, two men lay spent on the ground, baring all to the world and each other.

Adam panted, his body still experiencing mini aftershocks of their lovemaking. He gazed at his fiancé with more love than he’d ever felt. Kris’ eyes were closed and he wore the sweetest smile on his sweaty face. The tanned skin over his belly rose and fell quickly as his sinful tongue moistened his lips.

“I thought … this was … supposed to be … a … vacation,” Kris weakly laughed. He then opened his eyes and turned his head. “I’ve never been so exhausted in my life.”

Adam scooted closer, resting a hand over Kris’ heart, feeling it pound. He lapped at the nipple closest to him and then nipped it, making his lover squeak. “Think of it this way baby – we’ll never need to go to the gym.”

Adam got up and stumbled towards the calm lagoon, running in and letting the cool waters clean him off. About ten feet from shore, he stopped, turned and floated. Kris was still sprawled out on the picnic blanket.

“Aren’t you joining me?” Adam called out.

“All I’ve done these last four days is ‘join’ you. I’ll be in as soon as my muscles solidify again.”

Adam laughed, Kris’ favorite sound in the world. They had been in their own private Hawaiian paradise for four days and all they’d seen of the island was the view from the plane and their rented car. Since arriving at their house on a lagoon, they’d slept, eaten and made love, not necessarily in that order and certainly not in equal amounts. Kris’ body ached in places he didn’t know he had and his voice was scratchy from all the orgasms that had burst out of him.

The New Year was proving to be very interesting.

Adam looked at the branches above him, remembering the pond in Arkansas the two of them had played in last summer. It was at that pond that Adam had asked Kris to marry him. Aside from the day he met Kris that was the happiest moment of his life. The last few months of the year had been busy but fulfilling. This vacation was long overdue and would rejuvenate them for the work ahead on Indigo.

“Hey!” Kris yelled out, bursting out of the water like Poseidon rising from the sea.

Startled, Adam sank then came back up, reaching for his lover and sucking all the air out of his lungs. Kris returned the favor.

Perhaps if they deprived each other of oxygen, they could actually get some rest.

~~*~~

A gentle rain tapped on the roof. The boys lay in their bed, Kris on his stomach between Adam’s legs, head resting on the other’s abdomen. Absentmindedly, Adam ran his hand through Kris’ hair, relishing the peace of a sleepy world and the existence of each other. His mind wandered back to Christmas when he’d surprised his lover with this vacation and when their friends had surprised them with a much needed distraction.

“Adam?”

“Hmmm?”

“I know we planned on waiting until Indigo was up and running before we got married, but I was thinking….”

Adam sat up, forcing Kris to do likewise. “What are you saying baby? Have you changed….”

“Oh God, no,” Kris quickly responding, taking Adam’s hand and kissing the tips of his fingers. “There is no way I’m ever letting you go. I was going to say that I’d like to do a little something now, ahead of time.”

“Like a commitment ceremony?”

“Sort of, but nothing formal. I want the two of us to renew our commitment to each other. I was thinking maybe the night before we leave, we could have a special dinner and when the sun sets, we could stand together and … oh never mind, it’s silly. Forget I said anything.” Kris turned away, worried by the unreadable look on Adam’s face. 

A hand gently touched Kris’ chin, turning him around until he sat on his knees in front of his lover. Adam caressed the stubbled cheek with his thumb and Kris leaned into the familiar touch.

“I think it’s a beautiful idea. We can set up torches by the water and dress in white clothes and say a few words….”

“I’ve never been too good at sharing my feelings in words.”

“Bullshit. The way you speak about your love for me is poetry to my heart.”

Kris grinned. “See what I mean. You just open your mouth and out pours magic. But you gave me an idea. Maybe we each find a poem and read it to the other. And we can give each other a token to remember our trip.”

“Jewelry?” Adam whispered, his eyes twinkling in the candlelight.

“What else is there?” 

Kris got a silent reply.

Adam leaned forward on all fours, forcing his lover onto his back. Hovering over him, Adam licked the golden skin then blew his breathe over the damp skin, making Kris hiss and shiver. One nipple, then the other, was lapped and kissed with air until they stood proud and hard. Mission accomplished, Adam worked his way down Kris’ body, continuing the heavenly torture, until he reached the twitching cock nestled on the crook of his hip. Adam licked a strip up the solid member and over the tip before blowing on it. Kris’ hand fisted in his lover’s hair, trying to bring that mouth down. Adam resisted, burying his nose instead between Kris’ thighs and suckling his heavy sack. No matter how much Kris whined, Adam wasn’t going to rush his worship. Two thumbs slipped between the firm cheeks and pulled them apart, revealing the puckered star and his ultimate destination. The talented tongue licked up, then down, then started fucking.

Kris let go of Adam’s hair and grasped the sheets. His hips bucked and his cock leaked as his body came to life. The only word his brain could remember was ‘fuck’ and he chanted it over and over and over again. The mouth moved to his cock, taking him deep into the waiting throat, and two slick fingers disappeared inside his ass and curled, stimulating his sweet spot and setting his nerves on fire. Unable to hold back, he loaded his seed into his lover who drank it with an unquenchable thirst, sucking until nothing was left.

Adam sat back on his heels, eyes ablaze as he watched Kris’ body twitch and writhe on the bed. Circling his own cock, he jerked twice and shot cum all over his fiancé and his own thighs.

Fulfilling his primal desires, he’d marked his territory and claimed his man.

~~*~~

One more torch to light and they were ready. Kris looked around, hoping he hadn’t forgotten anything. The lights were lit, and the symbolic items they decided to use rested on a little side table. Mother Nature cast a rosy glow over the world, her gift a spectacular sunset. That morning, they drove into Honolulu and bought something special to wear, their mementos, some champagne and a few delicacies. Instead of worrying about dinner, they went to a romantic seafood restaurant on the beach and had a late lunch before heading back to the cottage. Adam insisted it was bad luck to see the groom ahead of time, whether or not this was an actual wedding ceremony, so Kris hadn’t seen his fiancé since they returned an hour ago. Adam took over the bedroom and master bath and Kris used the guest room.

The large red sun was kissing the horizon and Kris set the last piece in place. Starting the CD player, soft romantic guitar filtered through the air. Kris gazed over the lagoon, nervous but exhilarated, waiting for the love of his life. Kris wore white linen pants, tan flip flops and a loose button up white shirt. He played with the engagement ring on his finger, wondering how their actual wedding could be any more perfect than this.

The door to the cottage opened. Kris turned and couldn’t breathe as Adam stepped out of the shadows into the setting light. He also wore white linen pants and flip flops. His shirt had long sleeves and was loosely laced up the front; he looked like the dashing hero from a romance novel. What touched Kris’ heart the most was how Adam chose to be tonight. His black hair was product free, falling in his blue eyes. His nails – fingers and toes – were polish free and he didn’t have any make up on. He was freckled and pale and natural and stunning. The only adornment he wore was his own engagement ring. 

Just for tonight, he removed the Eye of Horus necklace he always wore, the symbol of protection Kris had given him. No one dared harm them tonight.

Finally face to face, Kris placed a red lei over Adam’s head, resting it on his shoulders. He kissed Adam’s cheek and stepped back. Adam then picked up a matching lei and set in over Kris’ head, resting in on his shoulders. He kissed Kris’ cheek and stepped back. Next, they took turns drinking from one flute of champagne. The sun was melting into the water and it was time to exchange their words of love.

Originally, they had planned on using poems but being musically inclined, they found they gravitated more towards song lyrics. So, instead of fighting it, they each picked a song to serenade the other with. Though the words were not theirs, the sentiment was. 

Kris picked up one jewelry box and removed the necklace inside. It was a Circle of Life pendent made of wood and bone. To the Hawaiians, is symbolized the ‘center’ of everything around which all else revolves. Their lives revolved around each other, beginning and ending with the love they shared.

Adam lowered his head and Kris put the necklace on him. Pressing play, Kris took Adam’s hands, kissed his palms and sang his song:

::: ♥♥ :::

“Love of my life  
I don't have a lot to give you  
What's in my heart  
Is all that I can really give you  
Love, undying love is all I have  
A handful of words, that might make you laugh  
And all the strength you need  
To make it through  
All your troubled times  
I give all of myself to you  
Only you  
My dream come true”

::: ♥♥ :::

Adam had promised himself he’d keep it together but the tears pooling in his eyes had made no such promise. Before his emotions took over, Adam opened the other jewelry box and removed a matching necklace, fastening it around Kris’ neck. He rested a hand on Kris’ chest, his fiancé’s heart beating in rhythm with his own.

Closing his eyes, Adam took a deep breath then opened them again, loosing himself in the home of his love’s eyes:

::: ♥♥ :::

“Come bring me your softness  
Comfort me through all this madness  
Baby, don't you know, with you I'm born again

Come give me your sweetness  
Now there's you, there is no weakness  
Lying safe within your arms, I'm born again

I was half, not whole  
In step with none  
Reaching through this world  
In need of one …”

::: ♥♥ :::

Holding Kris’ hands, Adam slowly moved them towards the house, leading them upstairs. Adam continued singing as the ascended the stairs, even as the music faded away. Upstairs, the bed was strewn with blossoms and candles flickered. Humming the beautiful tune, Adam slowly undressed his lover, taking time to caress and adore him. Kris stood there dumbstruck, not believing this amazing night was really happening. Adam started removing his own clothes. Kris reached out, silently saying he wanted to do this.

Once they were both naked, Adam led Kris’ to the bed and held his hand as he lay down. Adam stretched out beside him, propped up on an elbow so he could gaze upon the face he adored. They kissed slowly, intimately, gently. 

The crashing of waves in the distance matched the rhythm of their bodies crashing together. After they reminded each other how much they were loved, they spooned, holding each other close. 

Kissing his fiancé on his temple, Adam finished his song.

“Lying safe with you I'm born again”

**Author's Note:**

> Frozen Ghost – Dream Come True ~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVC0tXOCYSc  
> Billy Preston – With You I’m Born Again ~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqTq8gckf8E&feature=related


End file.
